Seven Days of Love
by BonneyQ
Summary: Seven stories for Gruvia Week. 3
1. Day 00 - Prologue

**Seven Days of Love** ~ Gruvia Week

**By: BonneyQ**

Gruvia weeeeek! *_* Yay! For those who had no idea what this is, it's a week that will be dedicated to Gray x Juvia and it'll take place from **April 1st until the 7th**! And I am glad to tell you that my work is done up until 'half' of day five. I will finish them in time, I hope.

The week is being 'held' by **Gruvia-week dot tumblr dot com**, no spaces. You know the drill!

It's gonna be especially hard for me because I have no idea of how to use my tumblr; but I'll learn for this! *_*

In a few hours the first chapter will arrive! :) Get ready to (hopefully) be bomber with Gruvianess!

* * *

**The Prompts**!

**Day 01 –** Ice and Water ~ His ice felt different when it came from her water.

**Day 02 –** Unspoken ~ They didn't have to share words to know that they were together.

**Day 03 –** AU ~ Gray and Juvia are members of Fairy Tail Gymnasium and one night, things get heated between them.

**Day 04 –** Teamwork ~ Juvia is great at adapting and being someone else's partner. It doesn't mean that Gray can adapt to it, though.

**Day 05 –** Touch ~ At a Carnival, Gray let Juvia lead him into a woman who claims that can show their past life. It's just not what they expected.

**Day 06 –** Pain ~ After the encounter with the Mirror, Gray and Juvia need to fight destiny. Continuation of 'Touch'.

**Day 07 –** Blushing ~ Sometimes just making someone blush makes you feel good.

* * *

I can tell you this: these stories will _not_ be what you expect them to be.

The summaries are as vague as I could make them so you can be surprised. :D

I am particularly excited about days 3 through 6. LOL


	2. Day 01 – Ice and Water

**Seven Days of Love** ~ Gruvia Week

By:** BonneyQ**

**Day 01 –** Ice and Water

Gray noticed it after almost a year and a half after she joined Fairy Tail that his ice felt different when he had Juvia's water as base.

It was somehow a stronger type of ice; even stronger than making it with both hands, like Ur taught him. He never thought anything of it, but he was sure now: his ice was different; thicker, stronger, more consistent. It made sense, though: instead of creating it out of 'thin air', he had something to base on.

Maybe only one other person in the world could see the difference between his magic's consistencies. He was sure that it was why Lyon said something about him 'defiling' Juvia's water. It was funny, though; it didn't seem like he was defiling anything.

It felt like her Water was _made_ to make his Ice stronger.

Gray remembered how much stronger he got when they were fighting Lyon and Chelia, even before the Unison Raid, the attacks that originate from hers, were stronger.

He made a mental note to stay close to her when the dragons arrived. He might need the extra strength.

Looking over his shoulder to where the Water Mage was with the small pink haired girl, he saw Juvia giggled at something Chelia said and it surprised him that even in the situation they were about to face, she would still smile. Juvia caught him looking and offered him a smile.

Yes, he was going to stay close to her, so both of them could get stronger. Because, somehow, that was what they were meant to be.

**#**

**AN:** Didn't like the chapter, but well… It was what came out. I promise it gets better tomorrow.

PS: Okay, Gray's shirt in chapter 325 has a butterfly on it, right? If it's not, it is a very butterfly-looking thingy! Anyway, since the NaLu fans can freak out about some wristband, we can freak out with the freaking butterflies! Why? Because _we are Gruvia fans and we don't know sanity_! :).

~ **End of Day 01** :)


	3. Day 02 - Unspoken

**Seven Days of Love** ~ Gruvia Week

By:** BonneyQ**

**Day 02 –** Unspoken

She _knew_.

It was one of those things that you know in your gut, and gets even surer with the actions. Gray never told her they were _together_, she just knew they were. Sometimes when they were at the guild, he would grab her hand for a moment before leaving to somewhere else. They would eat away from the rest of the guild mates (those were their dates, she knew). And they had kissed twice.

If that wasn't dating, she didn't know what it was.

They were not a normal couple, of course. Juvia was well aware that Gray didn't show his romantic feelings. But she knew he had them. He had them for _her_.

If she counted right, they had four dates; all the other times they ate together with someone else. And even though Juvia was very capable of going home by herself without a problem, Gray always accompanied her. She would wave him good-bye and go inside her room at Fairy Hills to jump in happiness.

And one of those nights, he had leaned and brushed his lips with hers very lightly (so lightly that she even doubted that it happened for a moment); much to her surprise. Gray muttered a good night and left a paralyzed Juvia with hearts instead of eyes.

The second time, she was more prepared. It was a week after the first one and Gray was escorting her home again; they had stayed out until Frank's closed (this time they had eaten outside the guild, much to her surprise. Yes, it was a _real _date, he just didn't say) and when he was about to say good night, Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck. He was surprised, but didn't push away. They stared at each other for a moment; neither sure of what to do from there.

The moment his eyes wandered to her lips for a second, Juvia _knew_. She kissed him firmly on the lips for a few seconds before stopping. His eyes were wide and she was about to apologize, but his hand went to the back of her neck and brought her lips to his once again, this time with no hesitation.

It was nothing like she thought it would be; yet it was _exactly_ as she imagined as weird as it sounded. When their tongues met, Juvia was sure she would turn herself into water. Kissing Gray was the best thing she ever experienced in her life; it was better than fight a powerful opponent, better than finish an S-class mission by herself, it was even better than winning the Games. She couldn't tell what his feelings on kissing her were, but he _did_ wrap his arm rather tightly around her waist and had a hand buried on her hair, bringing her closer.

When they stopped for air, neither let go. They just breathed hard and stared in each other's eyes. Good thing there was no one else around; otherwise she was certain that Gray wouldn't give her the smile he did. He kissed her once again, calmer and slower this time. Muttering his good night, he let go of her and watched her get inside Fairy Hills, where Juvia only gave two steps and promptly fell on her knees; blushing and with jell-o (actually, her lower half seemed to have turned into water) legs. It took all of her to not fall in front of him.

In their own weird way, they were dating, together or whatever people might call. They didn't need the words, they needed _each other_; and they _had_ each other.

She knew. He knew. And that was all they need.

**#**

**AN:** Things will get better tomorrow, I promise. Yes, I am excited about day 3. I really liked the chapter.

**Uchiha Evangeline, Yukistar,** **Chibi Waru-Chan, SakuraIchigoDark, YamixTeaLover, Ushiio, Sarapyon, animegirl115, superduperizee, cybercorpsesnake, XxPlueXx, animatype, PrincessChii, Guest, clara. sims.92 **and** Armageddon Angel**; thanks for the reviews!

~ **End of Day 02** :)


	4. Day 03 - AU

**AN: **Most will probably think it is silly, but I was waiting to update this chapter like crazy.** Naughty/OOC** **Gray**. _Loved_ to write this.

**Seven Days of Love** ~ Gruvia Week

By:** BonneyQ**

**Day 03 –** AU

When Erza left the keys of the Gymnasium to Gray, she had told him to lock everything up before he and Juvia left. He was still punching a sand bag and Juvia was holding it for him, as he did for her when she was the one punching it. Fairy Tail Gymnasium was the best in Magnolia and they were like a family, really. So, there was always someone there; the spare key was passing around a lot, but Makarov, the owner of the Gymnasium, trusted them, as long as the one who had the keys returned to Erza the other day.

After fifteen minutes that Erza left, Gray was bored. He didn't want to just punch a not moving target anymore and neither Natsu nor Gajeel were around for him to fight. Actually, there were only him and Juvia there at the moment. An idea occurred to him, as he saw her let go of the sand bag and praise his skills.

Hm… He seized her. Yes, that would work.

"Let's spar." Gray smirked when Juvia's expression became one of horror. She would _never_ hurt him. They had fought once, but it was years ago, before she even had the Fairy Tail training. The Gymnasium was where she met him a few years ago (in an intercity competition). Right now he her current boyfriend slash not-boyfriend. They hooked up from time to time (after a party that they kissed, she started receiving text from him, asking her to come over his place with take-out and they would end up in his couch, kissing the life out of each other) and if they were asked, they were just friends. Funny thing though: neither 'saw' other person since even before they started to be not-girlfriend and not-boyfriend.

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"There's none else here and I feel like sparring, and I remember that you are good at it." She blushed with the compliment. "Besides, I've always wanted to do it with you." She blushed even harder and Gray was sure that her mind went wild with his words, but he was too amused to correct her. Besides, he had meant it in both ways. He really wanted to spar with her. He had seen her fight body-to-body after his own fight with her and it was intense to say the least. He once saw her and Erza together; she didn't win, but he was surprised to know how much she lasted. And he wanted to do _more_ with her too. Since they started hooking up, things were growing hotter and hotter between them.

"Come _on_." He went to the middle of the square. And Gray knew that she was struggling with herself, so he had an idea. "Let's make a bet." She perked her ears and stared at him with suspicion.

"A bet?" She stepped closer to him and he smirked; he had her.

"Yep." He said nonchalantly. "Whoever wins can ask whatever he" Juvia raised an eyebrow. "…or she," Gray granted. "Wants and the defeated has to do it, no matter what. But no illegal stuff, obviously."

Juvia was surprised. The last time Makarov did something like that, Gray was the first one to object and now he was offering himself to a bet with those terms? What was the catch?

"No matter what?" She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms under her breasts, still suspicious.

"No matter what." Gray nodded. "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." He made a pattern of an 'x' on his chest, above his heart.

She thought for a moment. Juvia knew that if he won, Gray wouldn't make her do something bad or ridiculous. And neither would she. Actually, if she won, she could make him take her on a proper date. Kissing and petting each other on the sofa of his apartment without a real commitment was getting old. Maybe… Maybe _that_ was what they needed.

Making up her mind, Juvia smiled and positioned herself for a fight and Gray immediately went on fight-mode too, overwhelmed with the excitement of sparring with her. He remembered fighting her three years before and both were so much better now. It was going to be exciting!

"Don't back out on your word, Gray-sama." She smiled and he laughed.

"I won't even break a sweat, Juvia. But I won't hold back either." Gray grinned.

"You better, otherwise you'll lose." They moved at the same time towards each other.

**#**

It was getting ridiculous. They were at it for about twenty minutes already, without taking a break. Both Gray and Juvia were sticky with sweat and panting like there wasn't enough air in the world for them to breath. She was quick and used it as an advantage, of course. For him, though, it was like trying to pick up soup with a fork. Of course, they weren't punching each other in the face like crazy, just having a little fun.

A little fun that was taking a teeny tiny bit longer than he expected.

"Okay, you _are_ good." The man said, removing his hair from his forehead with the back of his hand, taking distance of her to breathe for a moment.

"Thank you." Juvia panted; her hair that was previously in a ponytail was with many parts out, her bangs glued to her forehead. "You are too."

"I know." He smirked and saw her eyes sparkle even more. "But it's getting late. Let's end this."

"Juvia thought that you were trying to end this for the last ten minutes." She teased him and Gray was in shock for a moment. "Without success, that is."

Juvia. Had. _Teased_. Him.

Even after all the time they've known each other it was the first time that she had done it and he felt warmth spread through his chest as how good it felt to have her like that, really speaking to him without much reserves. He liked the way it sounded.

It caught him so off guard that Gray didn't even see when Juvia went to the floor and make him fall, with her leg getting him from behind, so he fell with his back on the floor. Juvia stood up while Gray groaned in pain. The blue haired woman immediately felt guilty for doing that and walked over him.

"Gray-sama, are you ok…kya!" She shrieked when Gray did the same so she also fell, and he was not done.

He put each of his legs beside her hips, while he grabbed her hands and put them above her head, pinning Juvia on the floor; both panting hard. She struggled to get free, but Gray didn't let go; his weight on top of her.

"Almost got me." Gray said only loud enough for her to hear; and she realized that he had her, there was no way out; she had lost and stopped trying to get away.

"Gray-sama wins." Juvia said and felt his grip on her wrists and hips to be looser, but he didn't let go. Instead, he let his head fall so their foreheads and noses were touching. Feeling a little darer than she normally was, she raised her hips a bit to touch his in a _very_ intimate way. "What Gray-sama wants as a prize?" She spoke in a low, sexy voice while he hissed in delight.

He didn't even fought the urge to kiss her, he just did. It felt so good; it always felt good. They were 'seeing' each other for the last three weeks and Gray couldn't recall a single time that kissing her wasn't the best thing in the world.

And this time, they were so _raw_. It was pure need and adrenaline that was driving them and it felt so amazing. His instincts were kicking in: he had fought for her, she was his. It was such a primary need, ancient, that his mind started to focus only on the body beneath his.

Oh, the possibilities that flew through his mind.

At that very moment, with the sounds she made and the way her body moved under his, she was willing to have him taking her, he was sure. They never went far enough to have sex, but they certainly had some hardcore make-out that left Gray in a bit of a predicament once she would leave his apartment.

But this bet… He had won it! He could ask her anything and she would have to do what he said. Truth be told: his mind was getting real kinky; since she was trapped under his body, sweaty and panting hard. Her cheeks were rosy, looking like she was having amazing and mind-blowing sex. Oh, man. She looked exactly like he thought she would. But well, better gather further data. Gray was about to put a hand under her top when the most unpleasant sound in the world echoed through the room.

"What the _hell_?" Natsu's voice came from the other side of the gymnasium. Gray groaned and broke the kiss, looking up from Juvia to the pink-haired man, while she tried to do the same. She noticed that the man above her didn't move; much to her delight.

"Go away, Natsu." Gray growled, trying to return and kiss Juvia again. Couldn't Natsu get a freaking _hint_? A couple of young adults on top of each other and looking like they were looking? Anyone would just go away and let them do their business.

"Everyone knows you two are dating, you don't need to come to the gymnasium in the middle of the night to have sex. Get a room." Natsu said and as if nothing happened, he started to go towards the weights. "You two want to screw each other, I don't mind. I'll use my iPod and turn around. I really don't care what you do. Lucy's pissed at me and banned from the apartment for the night. Go ahead. Don't mind me."

Gray sighed in defeat and let go of Juvia's wrists, rolling off of her, lying by her side. Now that the adrenaline was lowering, he was glad that Natsu had arrived; he didn't want his first time with Juvia to be on the ground of the Fairy Tail Gymnasium (he wouldn't be against later on, he was quite comfortable with being naked in public places), and he didn't want people around when it happen.

But he was so excited to be with her that part of his mind cursed Natsu to death for stopping them. Gray knew that Juvia had also lost herself in the moment.

"Natsu just have the _worst_ timing ever." Juvia giggled with his words and turned to face him.

"Well, let Juvia know what you want as a prize, Gray-sama." She said and kissed his lips lightly before turning away; ready to get up to take a shower. She let her hair fall loose and Gray once again cursed Natsu's timing. If he hadn't appeared, he would've been the one to have the pleasure to let her hair loose. Yes, Gray had a thing for Juvia's hair, especially when he made it all messy because of a very hardcore make-out session.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what I want." Gray grinned, his face turned to the ceiling.

"What is it?" Juvia looked over her shoulder to him and he saw his dark eyes glowing with mischief.

"I'll tell you after dinner." Gray groaned and got up with a jump. Juvia would never get bored of seeing him do that. It was so hot. He held a hand to help her up.

"Dinner?" She asked, accepting his hand.

"I am hungry." He said and helped her up and once she was on her feet, they were very close to each other one more time.

"Like a date?" She asked, hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Gray shrugged and Juvia was surprised. "What? It's like Natsu said: people already know that we're together. A meal will hardly change a thing. Besides, I never took you to a proper date."

"Wha…?" Juvia's head was spinning. Did that mean that Gray already saw her as his girlfriend? "We're together?" She managed to ask.

"Of course." Gray frowned. Wasn't it clear to her? Why else would they be kissing and touching each other like they've been doing? "Well, anyway… By all means, go take your shower."

Juvia was still dazed with the news that she was indeed dating the love of her life and she was oblivious to it! But before she stepped away, she asked. "And Gray-sama's prize? You _did_ win."

Gray smirked and brushed her hair from her shoulder, leant closer to her ear and whispered exactly what he wanted as a prize. She shuddered when his hot breath teased her flesh.

At each word, Juvia's face became redder and hotter. By the time he was finished, she was sure that all of her blood had rushed to her cheeks and for once, it was him who was making her blush. He got used to her innuendos; in his mind, they were dating for three week already.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed in shock. "That's…"

"The rule was that it wasn't supposed to be illegal. And it's _not_ illegal." He shrugged and bent a little to kiss her, but before their lips touched, they heard:

"_Really?_" Natsu yelled. "Jesus, go find a closet or something."

Gray rolled his eyes and grabbed Juvia's hand, leading them towards the locker rooms. "Natsu, put your earplugs and do _not_ go to the showers until I say so!"

"GROSS!" Natsu answered, but did as he was told.

"Gr-Gray-sama…?" Juvia asked and Gray chuckled. Did he mean to take his prize that night? Oh, she wanted him, but not at that moment! She was not ready to…

"Don't worry. I'm just messing with him." He said. "The bet doesn't have an expire date, has it?" She shook her head. "There. When you are ready, I'll collect it."

Juvia tip toed and kissed him lightly. "Thanks, Gray-sama." She went to the women's bathroom and Gray to the men's.

"At least I got to do one of the 'its' I wanted." Gray laughed.

**#**

**AN:** I don't care that Gray is OOC because he is freakin' hot in this. Thanks to his friendship with Loki, I guess.

This kind of contradicts the last chapter where Juvia just knew they were together, right? It's just that in the real world people hook up with one another so lightly these days that it is really hard to know if you are or not with a person.

And the "like trying to pick up soup with a fork" thing was quoted from **Beelzebub 128**, when Oga and Aoi fight. I have to admit that this was a little bit based on them and how they would get along when the kids, her grandpa and the Red Tails were not around. I think that Oga would like to have her in that situation.

Bus this is **Gruvia**** week**! So, Gruvia! Gray, Juvia, Gymnasium, hotness between the two of them and Natsu being Natsu.

Thanks to **Uchiha Evangeline, WiseLoad43, Yukistar, Angelbaby5643, Bored Konoha Kunoichi, DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForever, Cat Goliath, otaku03, IHelen, Darkhope, superduperizee, PrincessChii, Chibi Waru-chan, blacknote12, XxPlueXx, Sarapyon, clara. Sims.92, cybercorpsesnake, Ushiio, Yachari-chanX3, Armaggedon Angel **and** Seru26 **for taking time to review!

~ **End of Day 03** :)


	5. Day 04 - Teamwork

**Seven Days of Love** ~ Gruvia Week

By:** BonneyQ**

**Day 04 –** Teamwork

It was an average day at Fairy Tail, everything seemed normal –or as normal as anything can be in Fairy Tail. At least there wasn't a Guild attacking, or ten thousand dragons attacking. It was just a normal day. But it didn't mean it was going to be uneventful for Gray Fullbuster, the Guild's Ice Mage.

He was just sitting close to the counter where Mira could refill his beer every time he needed her to when Laxus Dreyar, the Lightening Dragon Slayer arrived and sat two chairs beside him. He ordered the usual and Mirajane happily complied. After some meaningless small talk, Gray heard something that caught his attention.

"How was your mission with Juvia, Laxus?" Mirajane asked and Gray started coughing his beverage. Of course, he knew that Juvia had arrived the night before from a mission, but he had no idea that the mission was with Laxus!

"She's hardcore." Laxus said in a matter-of-fact tone, smirking a bit.

"Wait, why did you go on a mission with Juvia?" Gray was confused. Both Laxus and Mira looked in his direction.

"Jiji wants me to bond with the new members or whatever." Laxus shrugged. "He said that I grew up with most of you, but I don't know the others as much. I went along. It's not like he was setting me up with a weakling anyway. I already went on one with Wendy and Charle a few weeks ago, then Gajeel. Juvia was the only one left."

"But… _Juvia_?" Gray asked in disbelief. He was well aware that they were in the same team together during the Games, but he never saw that much interaction between the two of them. It was weird.

"Yeah." The blonde man rolled his eyes. What was Gray not getting?

"And how did you two get along?" Mirajane asked, truly curious. Sure, when Team B was formed with herself, Gajeel, Jellal, Juvia and Laxus, it was fine but they nearly didn't interact with each other, and really didn't fight side by side.

"She's…" Laxus searched for a word. "…something."

"Something?" Gray frowned, not liking where this was going.

"Yeah. She is something" And as if he was reminding of something Laxus chuckled.

_Chuckled_.

Gray's frown got deeper. Juvia had made Laxus chuckle? What the…? Gray admitted that for something or someone to amuse Laxus that much took some work, yet somehow, Juvia did it.

"Yes. She's sweet." Mira said and Laxus nodded, agreeing.

Wait. Stop. _Rewind and stop_.

How on earth did _Laxus_ know that Juvia was sweet? Okay, it was kind of a general knowledge that Juvia was sweet with her friends, but fierce with her enemies, but Laxus didn't need to agree with Mira the way he did! And of course, Laxus was not done with it, much to Gray's displeasure.

"And she's not afraid of a good battle either, I already knew that and that's good. But I never saw her _truly_ working." Laxus took a sip of his beer. "She's kickass. A Dark Guild messed things up for us but she held half of them without breaking a sweat." The man was admired, that was obvious. "And when she came to fight the strong ones by my side, we actually fit."

Gray didn't know his frown could get deeper until that moment. How the hell lightening and water fit? Laxus and Juvia couldn't _not_ _fit_ more!

"How so?" Mira asked.

'_Yes, Laxus. _How so_?_' Gray thought.

"You know…" He shrugged nonchalantly. "She sensed when I was going to attack and dodged it right in time. And she moved a lot more than I did, so I just needed to shoot and she would get out of the way; my power would increase its force because she had wet the guys and water conducts electricity. They were pretty toasted when we finished." Laxus chuckled again. "It was kind of fun. I thought she was different."

"Will you be going in another mission together?" Mira asked happily; she really liked that he was getting along with the other better since they returned from Tenrou Island.

"Sure, why not?" Laxus nodded. "If the opportunity comes…"

Gray slammed his fists into the counter and got up, fed up with it; startling both Mirajane and Laxus. He quickly scanned the room to find Juvia. She was with Gajeel, no surprise; if she wasn't by his side, he was by Gray's. And apparently, now Laxus. The thought made him even angrier. He quickly walked towards her and just before he arrived, he heard her talking to the Dragon Slayer. Her back was turned to him, so she didn't see him coming..

"…and then Juvia would dodge. The bad guy wouldn't even realize what was coming and then 'bam!' Electricity! It was like dancing, really." She chuckled excited.

"If one of those lightening ever caught you, Juvia…" Gajeel pointed out. "Those _hurt_."

Gray couldn't see her face, but her whole body language changed as if she was smiling kindly. "Juvia knows, Gajeel-kun. She received a lachrymal shock once. Juvia imagines that one coming from him would be even worse."

"Oh, yeah." The man nodded. "Trust me: it is. Specially to us; iron and water…"

"Juvia thinks that that's why it was so thrilling. If he calls Juvia to go on another mission together..."

That was it. The boiling feeling on Gray's stomach couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was so happy to go to missions together, but he was not. He had no idea why, but the thought of Juvia being that good with someone else other than him irked Gray very much. Especially since _she_ was the one so excited about it. And Laxus… Gray knew that the blonde man was, according to the Sorcerer's Magazine: 'Unbelievable hot with the bad boy look.' Women just would fall into Laxus' feet.

But not _that_ woman.

"Juvia!" Gray stepped closer to the duo and Juvia turned when heard his voice. "Let's go on a mission." The only one she needed to be excited about going to a mission with was _him_.

"Yes! Gray-sama wants to go with Juvia?" She had hearts instead of eyes and Gray smirked inside; a sense of pride passing though him.

He nodded and faked a groan. "I need to kick some serious ass. Go pack and we'll meet here in an hour."

"Haaaai!" She said happily and then turned to her friend. "Bye, Gajeel-kun."

Gajeel just nodded and got up, trying to find something else to do now that Juvia was getting her 'Gray-sama feelings', as she called and he hated when he was around and had to listen to her babble about hoe perfect the Stripper was.

Once she left, Gray returned to the place he was before at the bar by Laxus' side, wearing a smug expression. He asked for a mission to Mira (it was easier than just go to the board and wonder what to do and he had no time to waste); one that two people could share. After a moment of thought, the white haired woman remembered one that was on the board. When he left he gave Laxus a superior look before going to find the flyer of the mission on the board.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" The Dragon Slayer asked, confused.

"Gray was just being a man, Laxus." Mira giggled and Laxus frowned. "Most men don't like the attention of the object of his affection to be directed towards another."

The blonde finally understood that Gray had just thrown a discrete fit of jealousy because of his praises on Juvia's techniques. He chuckled; Gray was such a kid.

**#**

**AN:** Laxus, because he's **hot** –I would have his babies, fyi– and in a way, he and Juvia would fit. Water does conduct electricity, doesn't it? :) I would _totally_ ship LaJu if I wasn't such a hardcore Gruvia shipper.

Thanks to: **Yukistar, YamixTeaLover, Bored Konoha Kunoichi,Guest, PrincessChii, Sarapyon, Yumeko nee, cybercorpsesnake, TheWhiteOwl, animegirl115, otaku03, clara. sims.92, Yuki Kusanagi, xScarletxMoonx0, Ushiio, superduperizee, DoomedToBeACrazyFanGirlForever, Cat Goliath, Chibi Waru-chan, Armaggedon Angel **and** VitalBlueStatic** who reviewed. Sorry that I am not answering you back: I am again with no internet at home and updating with my phone and it sucks to write on it. Sorry. But I do love every word!

I hopw you enjoyed this chapter!

~ **End of Day 04** :)


	6. Day 05 - Touch

**AN: **Crossover with '**Rave Master**', I guess. If you never read it, huge spoilers ahead!

Actually, if you never read it, go and do it! It's pretty awesome and funny. ;D

**Seven Days of Love** ~ Gruvia Week

By:** BonneyQ**

**Day 05 –** Touch

The Carnival was a big deal from the moment it arrived in Magnolia. The people were so excited about it that of course, everyone in Fairy Tail went to check it out as well. Juvia and Gray walked together between the many tents. They were kind of in a relationship. After holding hands during the games and exchanging a kiss just before the dragons arrived (she said that it was just in case they never saw each other again), it was kind of an understanding between them to go out together.

In Juvia's mind, this trip to the Carnival was a date, but she said nothing to him, afraid of scaring him off.

After walking around for a while, Gray bought her a cotton candy, much to her happiness and they were about to resume their pace when a woman with dark skin and equally dark curled hair and light green eyes appeared in front of them. She looked like a gypsy, a very pretty one.

"You two…" She said narrowing her eyes while Gray and Juvia frowned. "Come inside." She pointed to the tent beside them, where a plaque said: 'Know your future with Miss Bourney.'

Gray snickered. "Yeah, I don't think so." They had too much of the future already. He started to walk away, but when he realized that Juvia was not following him, he stopped and turned around, just to see her looking to the gypsy with curiosity. "Juvia?"

"Can you see Juvia's future?" The Water Mage asked the woman.

"I can show what you need to see. Past. Present. Future. I don't control what I can see or show to you." She answered and then changed her gaze towards Gray. "You should really come inside my tent. I feel that you _need_ to know what I _need_ to show."

"Juvia wants to go inside." The blunette said, shy. Miss Bourney returned her eyes to the girl.

"I don't think you should…" Gray said, but the girl was already stepping inside the tent followed by the gypsy woman and he let an unsatisfied growl, but didn't get in. Instead, he waited.

The woman inside was probably going to tell Juvia that she was going to marry Gray and have thirteen children; exactly what the blunette wanted to hear. All those Carnival people were con artists.

But after five minutes, he was growing impatient. How long does it take to throw a couple of lies? He sighed and went inside the tent.

It was exactly as he expected, there was a lachrymal ball in the middle of a table, but neither of the women were there. Instead, they were standing in front of a mirror. Juvia had her eyes closed and was touching it, gasping.

"Hey!" He said and the gypsy turned to look at him.

"Shhh." She said, putting a finger over her lips. "She's seeing. Don't interrupt."

"Yeah, right." Gray stepped closer to them and Miss Bourney stood between him and Juvia. "Move."

"She chose to see and the Mirror chose to let her." She said. "You are too skeptical. You could easily break the connection forever. The girl needs to see what the Mirror is showing. It's important for both of you."

Suddenly, Juvia took two steps back away from the Mirror and the gypsy stepped out of the way, so Gray could catch her.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked once he saw her dazed eyes. The gypsy was beside Juvia.

"What did he show you? Your future?"

Juvia shook her head. "Past."

Miss Bourney frowned. "It doesn't usually show the past, unless it's…" She stopped for a moment. "I see." She looked over her shoulder to the Mirror. "I see, my friend."

"What's going on?" Gray didn't understand what was happening but felt much better when Juvia was back to her feet, looking much better. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Just overwhelmed." The blunette then, turned to the gypsy. "There was a voice by the end…"

"_Yes_!" The gypsy said excitedly. "The voice. It's important to remember what it said. _Exactly_ what it said."

Juvia nodded. "It said… 'Bring the boy with you next time.'"

The green eyes of Miss Bourney were on Gray not a second later. "Two at time? That's highly unusual. And the boy is skeptical…" She shrugged, regardless. "Well, who am I to contradict the Mirror? Ready for another go, girl? And you, boy?"

Panic spread though Juvia's face and Gray was about to take her away from the crazy lady, when the blunette beat him into it.

"He doesn't need to see." Juvia said. "Juvia didn't get it all, but he really shouldn't see it."

Gray frowned and looked down to her. "What I don't need to see?"

"Nothing." Juvia answered fast. Too fast. She was lying to him. "Silly nonsense. You don't believe it anyway."

"Wait… now I'm curious." Gray said. "You said you saw the past? Maybe I can see Ur?"

"The Mirror only shows what you need to see." Miss Bourney said. "And the girl didn't just see the past. She saw her past _life_. That's when she met _you_." Gray looked down to Juvia, frowning in confusion.

"What?" He asked. "Juvia?"

"You don't need to see it, Gray-sama." Juvia said softly. "Even Juvia didn't see the whole thing."

"Because the Mirror said that you two needed to go together next time." Miss Bourney said. "It wants to show you what happened between the two of you the last time."

"We… _they_ were not from this country." Juvia said. "They were enemies, just like we were." She whispered the last part.

"Do you believe it was… us?" Gray asked. He knew one could travel though time with magic. Why couldn't they see their past lives as well?

"It felt so real." Juvia mumbled, but then raised her voice. "They wanted the same thing. A weapon. That was as far as Juvia got."

"A weapon?" Gray frowned.

"Her father made a weapon and he wanted it too." She said. "I couldn't understand exactly why."

"Am I correct to assume that you two were also enemies when you met?" Miss Bourney asked as they nodded. "You two should really let the Mirror show the rest to you."

Gray didn't exactly know what to do. Should he see his past life? Or whatever it was that Juvia saw. His gut was telling that he had to know. He had to know what made Juvia so shaky.

"I want to see." He said and looked down to Juvia. "If you want to."

Juvia stared at him and thought for a moment. She wanted to know what happened to her older self, she knew they had a very similar life when they were young and they made the same bad choice when they joined the 'dark side.' But when she met him, she changed. Like Juvia did. She wanted to learn more.

"I do." She said and they turned to the gypsy woman. "We will see what it has to show."

"Very well." Miss Bourney nodded. "They said that you needed to go together…" Juvia frowned, but Gray understood. He grabbed Juvia's hand firmly and waited for more instructions. "Now, touch the mirror and let your mind go."

Squeezing her hand a little to make sure he knew she was with him, both reached the mirror.

It took one touch.

**#**

When Gray came to his senses again, he was lying on the floor, Juvia by his side and Miss Bourney was sitting on a chair, staring at them.

"Did you see it?" She asked and Gray nodded, sitting. "Why did you see?" Gray opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. Miss Bourney chuckled. "It doesn't matter. I already know."

Gray looked to the girl lying next to him and he understood what she meant when she had told him that it felt real. He had felt everything the man he saw felt. It was weird as he recalled exactly what he saw.

_The enemy was strong and wanted them dead. Both him and Reina, but Musica couldn't let it happen. He remembered an old attack: Silver Bond. If they could pull it off, maybe they could survive it. Reina, the stubborn woman she was, didn't believe in him, not like he started to believe in her._

"_Don't say 'believe in a person' so easily!" She had said to him._

_He had to convince her, otherwise both of them would die. Not only that, his friends would also die and Musica could take anything but that. They were too precious to him. Besides, Silver Ray shouldn't be used as a weapon. He knew it and Reina knew it as well._

_His hands burned with the golden attack the damn man threw at him, but at least it didn't reach her. She was too distracted that day, not a bit like the ferocious woman he learned to respect. It was probably because she finally knew where her father's creation was and what it was capable of._

"_If we mess it up, we'll both die!" She said._

_Musica just turned around and offered her his hand with a small smile. "We'll make it through. Just trust me."_

_He prayed that she didn't realize that his hand was shaking because it hurt so damn much. But the look on her eyes, the scared and somehow hopeful eyes of hers, made him want to just sweep her and hug her (not like when they first met and they were more than enemies and they flirted senseless even in the position they were); no, Musica wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, because he knew it would._

_Hesitantly, she reached for his hand and after telling her something his friend had told him once and helping her up, she looked straight to him and said the words that later would haunt him._

"_My life is in your hands."_

_When their enemy tried to attack them, both Musica and Reina had already begun to perform the Silver Bond. Musica could feel that in that moment, she trusted him. That crucial moment, they shared the same objective that it was to not let Silver Ray become a weapon. It wasn't a physical attack, as he explained to her. It was a non-magic shockwave._

_Together, they released their Silver Bond and it was big; so big that even Musica was shocked when he saw the damage. They had destroyed their enemy._

"_Launch cancelation impossible." Musica typed again and again trying to stop the weapon to go off. He didn't notice Reina standing still and thinking. She knew what they had to do to stop it._

_When she informed him that Silver Ray was out of control and that they should just give up, Musica had an outburst; he told her that the weapon would kill innocents, take many lives if they didn't stop it. And that he knew that it wasn't what she wanted, even though she was part of an evil organization._

"_How can you…?" She asked._

"_I know." He smirked. "When we joined hands, I felt it."_

_Reina hesitated a bit before turning around with a smile of her own and saying: "Ok then. You win. I never thought you were this hot." As they flirted a little, Reina laughed a little._

_They decided to try to stop it, but before, Reina made him promise to listen to all of his commands. When he hesitated, she asked: "Do you trust me?"_

_How could he not? He had asked her to trust him and now it was his time to trust her._

"_I trust you." Musica said and for the first time he saw the real Reina. Her eyes were soft, her smile was small but true and he didn't understand why she turned so abruptly and started typing until the Silver Ray's core was in front of them. When he asked what she was going to do, she simply said: "I'm going to destroy the Silver Ray." He tried to protest, but she interrupted him. "I told you not to argue. If I destroy this core, the silver Ray's structure will be destroyed." To say that Musica was surprised was an understatement. "Don't worry; I'm already decided on this." If the structure is destroyed, then the ship will stop."_

"_What do you want me to do?" Musica asked her._

"_The Silver Bond." She proceeded explaining to him that they needed to use a powerful attaché so the core would break, but that in the process, the ship would explode._

_He caught the meaning behind her words. They wouldn't have time to run afterwards. "So basically, we're gonna die." He said._

"_Musica, you agreed before that you'd do what I say, right? I'm not afraid to die in anything that my father created." Reina said deadly serious._

_The man scoffed. "Me neither; I'm proud to die if it saves my friends." He grabbed her hand one more time, but this time, his hand was not shaking. He was confident that his death would save his friends and he had no regrets. "And I'm not alone." He squeezed her hands a bit. "Let's do it."_

His thoughts were interrupted by Juvia going into a sitting position by his side. He felt his mouth dry when he looked to her. She seemed a little confused.

"Okay?" Gray asked her and she nodded. He got up and helped the blue haired girl to do the same. "Did you see something?"

"Yes." Juvia frowned. "You?"

"No. Not a damn thing." Gray shrugged nonchalantly while the girl got confused. She had seen many things; things that confused her and things that made many things clearer.

"Oh…"

Gray was confused with what he saw. He saw the woman, Reina and the man, Musica, do their own version of Unison Raid like he and Juvia did. The powerful attacks reminded of each other too much. But it was what happened before that confused him the most.

Musica had asked Reina to trust him. Gray had pretty much asked Juvia the same thing. They held hands like the couple from his vision; but to perform an Unison Raid, physical contact was not really necessary as the Twin Dragon Slayers showed when they were fighting, yet Gray and Juvia held hands, like he saw the people from the vision.

Everything was so weird. He had to clear his mind.

"Maybe it was because I am a skeptical, as the gypsy woman said." He said. "Now, let's go."

"We'll stay in this town for another two days, boy." Miss Bourney smirked. Juvia thanked the woman and before they left, she added to Gray. "When you have questions… We'll be here."

Gray said nothing else and stepped out of the tent where Juvia was waiting for him with a pensive look on her face. "That was an _odd_ experience." She muttered.

"Yes." He stared at her like he had never seen her before. He was about to open his mouth to tell her that he did see something he couldn't understand, Wendy arrived running, stopping just enough to let them know why she was running.

Magnolia was in danger.

**#**

**AN:** I don't know what happened: I mixed Jason Bourne and Bonney. And Miss Bourney ended up looking like Esmeralda from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Figures.

And yes, I am aware that there was a crossover of **Fairy Tail and Rave Master** made by Mashima himself so Musica and Reina being their past lives is _**NEVER**_ gonna happen but I just thought that Gray and Juvia look a lot like Musica and Reina (I even made a few montages that I posted on my tumblr just to reinforce the idea). Maybe it's just me being crazy, but I'll try to make as much sense as I can next chapter, which will be a continuation of this one. For those who read Rave Master, I hope my explanations next chapter will make sense. ;)

I loved writing this and I can't wait for the next chapter, because it's gonna to be so dramatic… Well, sorry if you were expecting something different!

Thanks to: **Yukistar, PrincessChii, Sarapyon, YamixTeaLover, TheWhiteOwl, otaku03, Yukari Hiwada, SakuraIchigoDark, Chibi Waru-chan, clara. sims.92, superduperizee, cybercorpsesnake, Yarachi-chanx3, AngelBaby5643, Xo56oX, underwaterlights, Ushiio, Cat Goliath, animegirl115, Armaggedon Angel **and **Bored Konoha Kunoichi** for taking their time to review. I love you all.

~ **End of Day 05** :)


	7. Day 06 - Pain

**AN: **Continuation of Day 05 '_Touch_' and still somewhat a crossover with Rave Master.

And I know most of you thought it was strange, but I just couldn't help but keep going, sorry. :(

I really advise you that you read the second flashback listening "**Almost**" by **Tamia**. I cried writing it, I'm too sensitive these days. Must be all the Gruvianess!

**Seven Days of Love** ~ Gruvia Week

By:** BonneyQ**

**Day 06 –** Pain

Gray and Juvia were running between the streets of Magnolia as fast as they could, trying to get to the address on a paper that was handed by Mirajane; there was a psycho Guild that wanted to blow up the city unless the Mages from Fairy Tail found all the bombs they set all over the town and then disarm them. According to the information they received, there were about ten bombs around the city and with enough power to take down a block's worth of it.

And because of all the civilians in town because of the carnival, finding and fighting the culprits would be very difficult, but firstly they had to find the bombs and disarm them.

Warren had found the instructions of how to disarm the bombs inside the mind of one of the Dark Panther's mages, the only one they managed to capture so far. As the others went to find the bombs, Warren stayed behind so he could find more about the man's comrades and how to beat them.

Master had assigned a couple of Fairy Tail Mages for each of the bombs and they would stay in contact with Warren the whole time.

"I think that this is the place, Juvia." Gray said, breathing hard and stopping in front of a small building. Of course the bastards had to put a bloody bomb across a daycare. He double checked the address and entered the building with the Water Mage right after him.

It was a residential building that it wasn't being used, as it seemed: all the furniture was covered in white blankets. They didn't find a thing on the first floor, but in the second, they saw it right on the first room they searched. No one was messing around when they said that the bomb could take out a block.

Both stepped closer to it and tried to find the compartment with the wires and after a minute's worth of search, they did. It was on the back side. Gray removed the cover and they could see the wires. And a counter that started to count backwards from a minute.

It was the time they had to disarm the bomb.

The Ice Mage was about to start to do what Warren said when Juvia stopped him kindly.

"Juvia's hands are smaller." She said, calmly. "It's best if we don't take chances, Gray-sama." The man hesitated for a moment, before nodding and watched as Juvia started the process. According to Warren, they had to cut a yellow wire, then in the next five seconds cut the black and after, unplug (not cut) the red wire from the bomb.

The count was in twenty seconds when Juvia finally reached the red wire, but it wasn't coming out from the bomb. "Juvia…" Gray had said and she shushed him. She could do it. If only her hand wasn't so slippery because of the sweat.

When she finally did it, the counter was in seven.

Gray and Juvia looked at each other then, and laughed. They had done it! "Let's take this thing away from here…" He stopped talking when he felt pain in his chest and could barely register the pain on his back when his body hit the big window that was behind him. And if Gray wasn't a mage used on landing on his feet, he would've broken a few boned with the fall; but instinct kicked in and he had stopped his fall with his ice.

He didn't see the panic on Juvia's face when she heard the counter start to go again. He didn't see that she had to react fast. He didn't see that she had to keep him away as far away from the bomb as she could.

What Gray did see right before he fell, was a small smile she offered him as if she was sorry and before he could use his magic again, before he could really think of what was going on, there was an explosion from the floor where he just had fall from. And Juvia was still there.

**#**

Panic.

That was the only thing Gray felt when he made stairs with his ice and went up to search for Juvia. Everything was destroyed, there were no more walls and the whole floor had been devastated. Gray didn't even stop to think how the bomb hadn't blown off the block, as it should. He had only one objective:

Find Juvia.

He yelled her name and started to move junk around and he didn't mind that the damn things were hot and a few on fire.

Find Juvia.

She would be fine. She was made of water, wasn't she? And water beat fire. She had changed herself before the explosion and was fine.

Find Juvia.

Gray was becoming more desperate as he couldn't find her and the minutes passed. He couldn't lose her. Not when he was finally opening his heart to her.

_Find. Juvia_.

The Ice mage finally saw a hand coming out from under a pile of burnt things. 'She does have a small hand', Gray thought between fear and relief that he had found her.

"Juvia!" Gray started to take everything that was on top of her as fast as he could and when he finally saw her, he paled. She had burns on the inside of her arms and they were nasty. Almost scared of touching her, he put her close to his chest. Half of her usual outfit gone; now it was barely covering her breasts and hips. "Juvia, wake up." He touched her face and when she didn't answer him, the panic inside him doubled its size. She couldn't be…

_Musica felt a cold hand on his face trying to make him to turn and he compelled, not sure of what was happening. Before he could fully understand what was happening, Reina had her lips pressed against his._

_He was so surprised that he didn't even have time to reciprocate it. As fast as it happened, it stopped. With her lips only a few inches away from his, Musica could hear Reina speaking._

"_Thank you. For teaching me what's important in the end." She said. "I'm glad I was able to love a person once more before I die." Musica barely registered what she was saying, more focused on her face. He thought that he had seen the real Reina before, but it wasn't true; he was seen her then. He could see the goodness she always had inside, he could see that she regretted many of her choices, but not this one. And of course, he could see love. And somehow, the love was directed to him._

_Her small hands found his chest and she pushed him._

"_H…Hey! Reina!" He yelled as he fell from the Silver Ray, while she yelled back at him._

"_Musica, live on! Live in my place too!"_

"_Reina!" He yelled again: what was that woman thinking?_

A small moan of pain from the woman on his arms made him snap out of his thoughts. This wasn't the time to think about what may have happened between them; it was the now that it mattered.

"Juvia…" He said with a sigh of relief. "You're going to be alright." Gray tried to not think of the burns on her arms and he certainly didn't want to think how it was probably going to hurt for her to get better. "I'll take you to Polyuska and you're going to be just fine." He grabbed her with tenderness and they got up and Gray was fast on his feet to take her to the stair of ice he created.

She wasn't conscious, but Gray kept telling her over and over again that she was going to be alright and he would make sure that she would. Gray didn't even see the people gathering to know what happened and what the explosion was all about. He had to make sure Juvia was going to be alright.

He ran.

**#**

_He fell into the cold water and thought of how much of an idiot. Reina was. As if he was going to let her just die on him like that…_

"_Can you hear me? This is the 'Silver of the Heart.' When we're connected, I can talk to you like this." It was her voice echoing inside his mind._

"_Reina…" He thought right back at her, worried and scared of what was going to happen._

"_Don't worry." The voice returned as he tried to return to the water's surface. "As long as we're connected, we can still use the Silver Bond. There's no time… let's combine our powers. I'll definitely destroy the core!"_

"_Th… there's no way you can do it!" Musica yelled as soon as he was on the surface again._

"_Hurry!" Her voice on his head was so desperate._

"_No way! You can't do it!" Musica finally saw the silver from his wrist going up above him until the Silver Ray, where he knew that Reina was connecting them._

"_I'm a woman who gave her soul to Demon Card." She said and her voice was gentle as if she was explaining something to a child. "You're light… There's no need for you to remember my evil tarnished soul." There was a pause. "There's no time! Hurry and lend me your strength for the Silver Bond!" Another pause. "This is my time to change all my regrets. Please… Let me die beside my father." Her voice creaked by the end and Musica could only look up in disbelief._

No_, he didn't want Reina to die. "Reina!" He yelled. "I can't do it! I don't want you to be the sacrifice!" And he truly didn't. Not when he finally found the Silver Ray. Not when the lives of his friends were on the line. Not when he finally found someone that could be by his side. "Wait for me! I'll come up!" He said. "When we die, it'll be together! Don't _think_ about being alone!" Musica had to go stay with her. It was his duty as much as it was hers. And to die alone would be a horrible way to go and Reina had had too much of the bad side of things so far._

"_Why…?" She asked in a tiny voice and he stopped his yelling to hear her out. "Why would you want to throw away your life? Don't you get it? The world _needs_ you. It's not your time to die here." He was about to tell her that he would willingly give his life and stay by her side. "The true bond is not between us," She said, already sensing his response. "but the one between you and your friends, the warriors who had their bonds separated do not die here. Go back to the battlefield where your life burns and return to your destiny to fight as a warrior in order to be a guide for the world's weapon." Musica could only look up to the Silver Ray, with nothing more than a surprised look. He couldn't. He couldn't let her die. He wouldn't survive again without someone that mattered to him._

_He could feel her waiting for his power, for his decision. "Hurry…" She whispered. "Help me with the Silver Bond here… or else your precious friends are going to die."_

_The old man! He had said that he was going to make a choice that would be the biggest decision of his life and he had to choose with his heart. He thought of his friends, then. The world needed them. Oh, the world needed all of them so much. He thought of his master and his last wish: That Musica would destroy Silver Ray._

_But Reina… He didn't want to lose someone he just found, that he just realized that he would be very fond of in the future. Musica clenched his teeth as he finally decided. Reina had her mind set on destroying the Silver Ray and he couldn't change it. But he could help her._

_So he sent her his power. He shared it with her again; but this time, there was not only trust between them, but something else. Something they shared for a brief moment._

"_Thank you, Musica." She said. "Seems you still have the strength in your heart." He couldn't disagree more. He was weak. If he was strong, he wouldn't have to choose. He could've saved his friends and Reina. Now, he was going to live without one of his precious people, because it didn't matter that they met three times: once as enemies, the second time also as enemies, but learning more about each other; and this time… when she really touched his heart (he dared to say). "Let's do it!" She said and Musica let a few tears fall as he saw a few images from Reina's mind._

_Both of them walking side by side and holding hands while just enjoying each other's company. _

_The image changed for one where a girl looked way too long at Musica and even though he looked like he was trying to calm her down, Reina was still jealous._

_Their wedding day._

_Reina with a very big stomach while Musica kissed it lovingly._

_Their children, a girl and a little boy playing around a kitchen while he had the paper on his hand, smoking a cigarette and she was doing the dishes, like a housewife._

_Musica felt like he was being stabbed right into the heart as he saw all of that. She was capable of such powerful love. She was giving her life so he couldn't give his. She was giving her life to stay by her father's side once again. She was giving her life so his friends could have a future._

"_Oh, geez… Why am I being so plain about this?" Musica, through their bond, heard her inside his head once again. "Father… I'm coming now."_

_Then it happened. The attack, Musica could feel when their combined attack collided with the core of Silver Ray. And right before the connection between them vanished, he heard her last words._

"_Musica… Good bye."_

_A great explosion._

_Silver Ray was gone._

_And so was Reina._

_He couldn't take his eyes off it until it started to fade away. He yelled in despair, pain and between his tears. The world had just lost an amazing woman. _He_ had just lost an amazing woman. Someone that he could've been happy with for all he knew._

_As the few memories of her came to him, he cried harder and the pain was almost unbearable when he remembered the way she smiled at him just a few minutes before._

_Why was the world so unfair?_

_Why was the world so painful?_

**#**

Gray decided to go to Polyuska, as he tried to contact Warren and let Master know that Juvia was hurt.

"I don't have time to find Wendy and she'll be needed to fight." Gray had explained with this mind while still running towards the house of the old woman and at the same time trying to keep Juvia as cold as he could even though it wouldn't make much of a difference to her burns. He just had to do something. "Be careful with the bombs, we disarmed ours and it still exploded."

"_Go, Gray_." Master's voice echoed on his mind. "_We can deal with everything else here_."

The Ice Mage said nothing else.

He arrived at the old woman's house breathless and he wasn't a little bit surprised that she was already on the doorstep waiting for him. She muttered something like: "These human Fairies just can't stay out of trouble." And let him get inside, pointing to a bed where he laid Juvia as gently as he could.

Polyuska started to inspect her arms. "These burns… I can make it better and if Wendy uses her magic, she'll have no visible marks; maybe a small scar or so…"

"Forget about scars!" Gray snapped. "Is _she_ going to be okay?"

She eyed him with a little anger but didn't lash out on him, seeing the fear on his eyes. The boy cared deeply for the girl and he was afraid of losing her. Polyuska started to exam the blue haired girl. After a few minutes of carefully looking at her, the old woman sighed.

"Yes, I believe so." She could see the boy take two steps back and rest his body on the wall. "Her magic is almost at zero, though. She'll stay unconscious while her body recovers it. It's actually better this way; burns are an awful thing to treat."

Gray nodded and as he felt relief flood through him, he fell into the ground, a hand over his eyes. He breathed hard to keep his cool.

For a moment back in the building, he thought she was dead. That she died protecting him against the explosion. Didn't she know that he wouldn't like to live if she sacrificed her own? He already lost Ur that way, he would not lose Juvia.

He formed a fist with his other hand and punched the ground. Gray never felt so useless in his whole life, so weak. One time he had thought of giving his life to seal Deliora again but Natsu kept him from doing it. It just didn't pass his mind that Juvia could try to do the same thing.

Polyuska started to put some kind of cream on her arms, but as soon as it touched her, Juvia would move and moan in pain. "Boy, keep her still."

Gray got up and went to stay by Juvia's side, trying his best to hold her still with as much softness as he could. He was just glad she wasn't awake for it.

**#**

When Dark Panther was defeated a few hours later, Gray was still by Juvia's bedside waiting for Wendy to come to see them as soon as she could; he was certain that she was patching the others up back in Fairy Tail.

Surprisingly, Polyuska didn't try to expel him away from her house; she kept her distance, but let him stay by the side of the young girl. She had told him to cool her arms every thirty minutes so the medicine would have more effect and he did just that.

The truth was that even knowing that she was going to be just fine, he was still terrified. The sight of the explosion –both explosions– kept running on his mind over and over again. During the two scenarios, he was helpless and she had done a stupid thing to save him.

This time he got lucky. He had been lucky for some time now, seeing how reckless she was during her battles. Cana had told him how she sacrificed herself in order to not fight the other girl. He heard from Meredy when they returned from Tenrou Island that Juvia didn't want to die of course (so much that she actually changed Meredy's mind), but even the younger girl knew that was ready to if it was to save him. And during the Dragons' attack... right before they arrived, she had pulled him on the side and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"_Juvia will try her very best, but this was just in case she doesn't make it_." She said, with a small smile and a red face; the implications of the kiss as clear as they could get. If Gray didn't know that she had feelings for him, she would know then. But before he could even answer her properly, the other mages started to point at the sky. When they returned to the side of their fellow Fairy Tail Mages, he saw her eyes sparkle.

Once again she was willing to die and Gray couldn't have that anymore. He had to make her understand that he was done with losing people. And he sure as hell couldn't lose _her_.

Wendy arrived and even though she looked tired, she started to heal Juvia as soon as she saw the burns. While she did it, she filled Gray in what happened. "One of the bombs exploded, but Natsu-san was able to eat the fire, so neither he nor Lucy-san were injured. Elfman-san and Evergreen-san's bomb also exploded after they disabled it, but he had enough time to change his skin and protect her; he has a few burns, but is fine. The bomb did destroy that big warehouse by the docks, do you know it? And the two small ones by its sides. Thankfully they were all empty. If you hadn't told about the bomb going berserk, it would be much worse." Wendy said. "I have no idea how your bomb didn't destroy the building it was in, though."

Gray understood Juvia's injuries then. And why the explosion was somewhat small: she had managed it with her water magic. She literally shielded the bomb and of course her magic would be almost gone from her; she had to summon an incredible amount of water to pull it off.

He stared at the blue haired girl lying on the bed and shook his head. She was amazing. Crazy, but amazing.

**#**

When Juvia started to stir, almost a day later, Gray was by her side in a blink of an eye. He hadn't left her side since they had brought her to Fairy Tail to heal, it was general knowledge that Polyuska didn't like humans and to have one spending the night was too much, but two? No way. Besides, Juvia just needed rest; she was in no danger of dying.

"Juvia?" Gray asked as soon as she opened her eyes. They were unfocused for a moment, but after a few blinks, he could see that she was coming from her sleep. He couldn't help but to smile when she looked at his face. "Hi." Gray felt silly saying that, it was so corny. "You gave me a scare."

"The rest of the bombs?" She asked and her voice was rough.

"All taken care of." He answered, taking the glass full with water from the bedside and helping her to take a sip. "Dark Panther will not be hurting anyone any time soon."

"That's good." She said with a smile and tried to get up. Her arms were all bandaged up and she frowned with the stinging sensation; she really thought that she was worse. The girl noted that her clothes consisted then of only a masculine shirt and some loose pants. "How long was Juvia out?"

"About a day." Gray answered. "Don't worry. Mira and Cana changed you. Your clothes were barely covering the essential after the explosion. Since I happen to _lose_ my clothes often, I always have some here at the Guild and you didn't have anything to put on…"

Juvia blushed. She was wearing Gray-sama's clothes! Oh, it had his smell, the wonderful smell!

"Th… thank you, Gray-sama." She managed to say, without making a big fuss about it, even though inside she was celebrating.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Gray broke it. "Juvia… about the bomb…"

"Oh, god!" She panicked, patting Gray over his chest, searching for an injury and since he was actually wearing a shirt, it was hard to see. "Did Juvia hurt you, Gray-sama? She is _so_ sorry…"

"What? No." He frowned. "I'm fine. You really took me by surprise, though."

"Sorry." She clasped her hands together. "Juvia had to take you out of the building or you would get hurt. Did Juvia contain the explosion? As far as she can remember, it was so strong that for a moment, Juvia felt really afraid."

"You contained the explosion." He told her, eyeing the girl with curiosity. "You had a quick thinking."

She sighed. "The counter started again and Juvia couldn't let the bomb go off; there were people right outside the building." Juvia bit her lower lip. "She needed to act quickly; there was no time to explain her plan."

"Your plan?"

"Yes, of course." She tilted her head to the side, in confusion. Couldn't he see it? "Juvia could do a better job containing the explosion than you, Gray-sama. Even if your ice did stop the blast to be as big as it should, it would break and fall down on the streets and someone could get hurt. Juvia's water would just wet them if it was the case."

"How did you do it, anyway?" Gray asked. "You would have to use so much water to…"

"An old spell to summon water." She shrugged. "Juvia was lucky to remember it otherwise the bomb would've gotten us. She doesn't like to do it, though; Juvia gets too weak after."

Gray couldn't believe his ears. "So, your plan was to survive it?"

"Of course." The Water Mage frowned. "Dying was a slim possibility, but giving the time Juvia had to prepare herself, I guess it was more than possible. Why you ask, Gray-sama?"

"I thought…" Gray was confused. He sat on the bed, right in front of her. "I thought you… were going to sacrifice yourself for me. Like the vision at the carnival."

Juvia needed to take a moment to understand what he was talking about. He had seen it too.

"You saw it, then." She said softly and he nodded, looking down. He was so confused, then. He was so sure that Juvia did what she did to… "You got it all wrong, Gray-sama." He looked up to her, confused. "Juvia is _not_ her." She put a hand on his cheek, softly. "And you are _not_ him, even though according to The Mirror, we were. Juvia would happily die if it would save you or her friends, but this would be the last resource she would go to. Juvia is so happy here in Fairy Tail that she is selfish and wants to have all of you for as much time as she can." Her thumb was caressing his skin in a soothing way. "Juvia lives for her friends and she lives for _you_."

Gray put a hand over hers and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. She was right, of course. He was being silly; but what he felt when the déja-vu of the scene hit him was something so overwhelming, so strong that he knew that he felt it once.

"Promise me." Gray whispered, opening his eyes and leaning towards her so their foreheads were touching. Their hands still together on his cheek. "Promise that you won't sacrifice yourself for me. For us." He referred to Fairy Tail. "I felt his pain, Juvia. When he realized… It mixed with my own… It was a nightmare."

Juvia was the one to close her eyes this time. "I can't." She whispered. "Even though it might hurt you, Juvia cannot promise that because your life, the lives of all of you are too important for her. It would be her last option, but Fairy Tail is needed in the world, Gray-sama. And if it takes Juvia's life to save it, she would give it." She opened her eyes at the same moment he opened his eyes to retort her, but she silenced him with her thumb over his mouth. "Let's not fight over this, Gray-sama." She said. "Juvia has her reasons and Gray-sama has his. Let's agree to disagree on this one." The Water Mage offered him a small smile and removed her thumb from his lips.

"_Agree to disagree_." He snorted and let go of her hand, which she took away from his cheek, but they still had their foreheads touching each other's. "This argument is _not_ over." She giggled and Gray never heard a more amazing sound in his life.

He acted without really thinking through when he pressed his lips on hers I a tender kiss; a kiss to make her know that _he_ also felt something. He felt her taking a sharp breath, before closing her eyes. When he separated their lips, he felt that it wasn't enough. He kissed her once again, but this time he put a hand on the back of her neck and coaxed her into opening her mouth and it was bliss.

Gray couldn't tell for how long they made out, it felt like they couldn't get enough of each other and he was sure that he wasn't going to get enough of her for very long time.

"I'm really glad you are okay." He said when they needed to take more than one breath to survive.

"Juvia is glad too. It would be difficult to do this if she was dead." She said and chuckled when he made a face.

"Shut up, will you?" Gray rolled his eyes when he saw her laugh.

"Yes, Gray-sama." Juvia gave him a peck on the lips (as if she did it all the time) like the one she gave him back when the Dragons hadn't appeared yet.

He couldn't deny that he had no feelings, no strong feelings, towards her. Juvia was now a very big part of his life. A part that he couldn't see himself without anymore. He would take a hint from both the vision –from what Musica felt, if he was his past life or not– and his present. Gray wasn't going to let her slip away from his fingers this time.

**#**

Later that day when Juvia had fallen asleep, Gray returned to the carnival. Most of the people from Magnolia had no idea of what happened and that the Fairy Tail Mages had saved many lives the day before; all they knew was that the Guild had made a simple event something to remember forever.

He found the tent of Miss Bourney easily; besides, at the moment he arrived, she had called him in. It was kind of creepy.

"You knew I would come." Gray stated as soon as he stepped inside the tent.

"The Mirror did say that to me, yes." Miss Bourney said, quickly analyzing him. "I take that you have questions about what you saw."

"Yes." Gray answered and she made a quick movement with her hand that clearly said 'ask away' and he did. "Are we _them_?"

"Yes and no." She answered and when he frowned, she started to explain. "Your souls are the same, but you are not Musica, Gray. You had a different life from his, even though both of you lost your parents young and then suffered the loss of a Master. You met different people, you have different personalities." Gray had noticed that: Musica was a ladies man, while Gray took almost a year and a half to even recognize that Juvia had feelings for him. "And even though Reina and Juvia had bad childhoods, joined the wrong side and then saw the light, they are different, aren't they?

"The Mirror only shows the past when something is going to happen again and can be prevented. It won't be the same thing as the last time, but it will be similar. I know you two shared a few moments that resembled a lot what Musica and Reina been through. _Not_ in the same way, but similar. This time you know, this time you can prepare yourself." Miss Bourney said.

"Are you telling me that yesterday wasn't it?" He felt a little bit of despair bubble inside him.

"I am afraid not." The gypsy answered. "It was just a wake-up call."

"But… it was…" Gray started to walk from one side of the tent to another. "She did almost the exact same thing that that Reina woman did!"

"And now you know that it can happen. You won't take what you have for granted." Miss Bourney said happily. "Don't you see, Gray? Your souls fought to be together in this life, but destiny is no fool. It will try to break you apart once again. Last time, you had no proper time together, but now? You two finally have each other in an arm's length, don't you? Don't waste it.

"I know you saw what lied in Reina's heart right before she destroyed the core; she wanted a life with Musica, which is exactly what Juvia wants with you." Miss Bourney turned to The Mirror. "You know that he almost died? Musica, that is. A few months after Reina died, he almost did as well. He was giving up and wanted to search for her in the afterlife. She appeared to him and stopped him before it was too late; she gave him reason to return to his friends and to continue to live on for her sake.

"You see, your souls were so desperate to be together that he almost went to the afterlife before his time. The Mirror is a big sucker for love stories and I guess that it wants you two to overcome any obstacle that may rise. That's why it showed the past to you." She found a blanket and put it over the old Mirror. "I think that answers your main questions?"

"Yes, but…" Gray said, but Miss Bourney didn't let him finish.

"That's all you need to know, boy." She turned around to face him, wearing a smile. "Go, be with your soul mate and when the time comes, protect her and yourself. I hope this time her last wishes come true, it was really sweet." The gypsy woman started to shoo him away from her tent.

"But…" Gray was thrown out of the tent.

"Take care, boy." He heard her whisper and when he turned around to finish talking to her, the tent was gone and had no trace of it whatsoever. Gray took a few steps back, surprised with what just happened.

He shook his head to clean his thoughts. So, he had touched a magic mirror that showed his past life with Juvia, then a Dark Guild threatened Magnolia with bombs, he had been pushed from a window and then witnessed an explosion while Juvia was close to it and then bombarded with emotions from both this life and his past one. He had thought that Juvia was dead for a few minutes, had found her then taken her to Polyuska where he had to hold the Water Mage down while the old woman treated the burns on her white skin. A day later, Juvia had woken up and told him that she had no plans of dying any time soon, only if necessary –they still needed to revisit the subject–, and then they made out. A lot. Of course, he had come to see the mysterious gypsy with The Mirror only to know that he had found his soul mate, only to be thrown out of the tent, just to find it gone, like it was never there.

A normal couple of days for a Fairy Tail mage, he guessed.

After staring at where the tent of Miss Bourney was, he decided to return to Fairy Tail to go see Juvia. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be far away from each other that much. An arm's length would be enough.

**#**

**AN:** Based on Chapters 128 and 129 from **Rave Master** and an episode of **Justice League** (Yes, the cartoon. I am addicted to the show and I hated that it ended.), where the Green Lantern does the exactly same thing with Hawkgirl, also the bombs idea was taken from it.

Physically Musica and Reina look like Alzack and Biska, but it was their 'hearts' that made me look towards the Gray and Juvia side of it. They had many scenes that looked remarkably like the ones our most loved couple had. :)

Anyways, sorry if you didn't get it, but if you are still confused, read the chapters from Rave Master Volume 16. It's pretty much all about Musica and Reina. They are adorable.

FYI, if Mashima does what he did to Reina with Juvia… Aw man… I'm sorry for what I'll be doing to him as soon as I go to Japan to whip his sorry ass. **Juvia **_**cannot**_** die**. Everyt ime I read Rave Master and see Reina dying, I think of Juvia and I cry like a baby. Tsc.

Thanks to: **otaku03, TheWhiteOwl, Armaggedon Angel, iHelen, Essence97, Sarapyon, Brigitte, YamixTeaLover, Chibi Waru-Chan, animegirl115, Ushiio, PrincessChii, Yarachi-chanX3, cybercorpsesnake **and** Cat Goliath** for reviewing!

~ **End of Day 06** :)


End file.
